parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 4
'Transcript' *Tickety: Steve!, Steve!, Hey, Nice Hats, Steve!, Steve!, What Should We Do with These Paints? *Steve: Uh, Well, Those Paints Would Be Great To... *Pail: Steve, Steve, Steve, I've Got a Stethoscope, and a Police Badge, What Should I Do With These Props? *Steve: Oh, Well, You Could Take Those... *Mailbox: Steve!, I've Got Wood and a Clothesline, What Do We Do? *Steve: Um, You Could... *Slippery: Steve, Steve, Steve, Brushes? *Steve: Brushes? *Shovel: Steve, What About These Costumes? *Steve: Oh, Uh, You Could Put Those... *Magenta and Green Puppy: (Barking) *Steve: Magenta, Green, You're Here, and You Brought More Stuff. *All: Steve, Steve, Steve, What Should We Do With All This Stuff? *Dora: Uh-Oh! *Diego: What Do We Do? *Blue: (Barks Putting it Together) *Steve: I Think Blue Has an Idea. *Tasha: Let's Go See. *Ming-Ming: So, What is Your Idea, Blue? *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: Oh, We Can Put These Things, Together. *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Pail: Yeah, When You Put My Stethoscope Prop... *Shovel: With My Doctor's Coat... *Both: It Makes a Doctor's Costume! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! *Steve: This is a Great Idea! *Sportacus: Now We Have Costumes! *Stephanie: Let's Go See What Else Goes Together. *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Sing With Us! *All: Together!, We're Putting It Together, Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One. *(Everyone Getting Ready) *Magenta: (Barking) *Steve: Paper!, Paper Will Definitely Be Useful. *Miss Spider: What Should We Put Together With Paper? *Holley: The Scissors! *Steve: The Scissors! *Oswald: Right! *DJ Lance: That's Perfect! *Muno: Now You Can Cut That Paper With Scissors. *Foofa: Good Thinking! *Slippery: Like a Scissors Cuts Paper! *Mr. Salt: Like Butter Needs a Roll. *Steve: Like a Song Needs a Meter. *Mrs. Pepper: Every Spatula Needs a Bowl. *Brobee: A Lampshade Needs a Lamp. *Mailbox: Like a Letter Needs a Mailbox, and a Stamp, Stamp, Stamp. *All: Together!, We're Putting It Together, Two Heads are Much More Fun!, Working Together as One. *All: Yeah, Let's Go! *Slippery: What About My Brushes? *Steve: Brushes! *Toodee: What Should We Put Together With These Brushes? *Plex: Paints! *Steve: Paints! *Twist: That's Perfect! *Slippery: Yeah, My Brushes, Should Go With Your Paint. *Tickety: Now We Can Paint Things. *Slippery: Paints Need a Brush! *Pail: Like a Doorknob Needs a Door. *Shovel: Like a Racecar Needs to Run. *Shout: Every Rowboat Needs an Oar. *Kiki: Like a Singer Needs to Sing. *Tickety: Alarm Clock Needs Her Bells To...(Ringing) *All: Together!, We're Putting It Together, Two Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as One. *All: Yeah! *Mailbox: This is Gonna Be a Great Stage! *Dan Handerson: Yeah. *Tickety: It's Incredible! *Blue: (Barks) *Ruby: Yeah, You're Right, Blue. *Steve: It Does Look Like Our Stage is Missing Something. *Bot: Do You See What We Can Put Together With Our Stage? *Molly: The Curtain! *Steve: The Curtain! *Jack: Yeah, Magenta, You Should Put Your Curtain Together With Our Stage! *Oobi: That's What It Needs! *Mailbox: Every Curtain Needs a Stage! *Slippery: Like a Sailboat Needs a Sail! *Pail: Every Book Needs a Page! *Shovel: Every Shovel Needs a Pail! *Steve: Like a, Fella Needs His Pants. *Mailbox: A Dancer Needs a Song So He Can... *Little Bill: Dance, Dance, Dance! *All: Together, We're Putting It Together! *Slippery and Tickety: Two Heads are Much More! *All: Four Heads are Much More, Six Heads are Much More Fun, Working Together as, One! *(All Cheering) *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Now We Get to Check Things Off Our List, We Made Our Costumes! *All: Check! *Steve: Our Stage is Ready! *All: Check! *Steve: So...What's Next? *Little Bear: Snacks! *Steve: Yeah, We Still Have Snacks to Make. *Maggie: We Gotta Play Blue's Clues, and Make Our Song! *Beast: It's a Good Thing We Write All This Stuff Down. *Periwinkle: Steve, Steve, There You Are, I Want to Show You and The Nick Jr. Characters Something. *Steve: Hey, Peri, What Do You Want to Show Us? *Mr. Salt: Uh, Exuse Me Steve, Where's the Chocolate Chips? *Steve: Oh, They're On the Bottom Shelf. *Franklin: Sorry Periwinkle, Go Ahead. *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Ocus... *Mr. Salt: Where Guys? *Maisy: Bottom Shelf! *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Oc... *Mr. Salt: Where Did You Say? *Kipper: Bottom Shelf! *Periwinkle: Peri, Po... *Mr. Salt: Guys, Where? *(Crash) *Steve: I Better Go See What's Going On in the Kitchen. *Periwinkle: But You All Have to See My Trick! *Bob the Builder: Will You Help Us Stay Here With Periwinkle, While Steve Sees What's Going On? *Binyah Binyah: Great! *Steve: Sorry, Periwinkle, I'll Be Right Back! *Periwinkle: Okay, (Sighs) *Dog: Don't Worry, Peri, Steve Will Be Back. *Periwinkle: Okay, Do You All Wanna See a Magic Trick? *All: Yeah! *Periwinkle: Peri-Perfect!, I, The Amazing Periwinkle, Will Make This, This, This Knob, Disappear, Nothing Up My Fur, Nothing Behind My Ears, Ready?, Say the Magic Words, Peri-Pocus-Ocus-Crocus. *Shane: Say It With Us! *All: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *(Knob Disappears) *All: Ooh! *Periwinkle: Look!, I Did It, I Did It, I Did It, I Did It, I Did It! *All: (Cheering) *Periwinkle: I Made It Disappear!, I Am the Amazing Periwinkle, This is the Best Trick Ever, I Gotta Show Steve, Steve, Steve, Where are You?, Can I Show You Something? *Dora: A Clue! *Steve: Yep, We Found Them, On the Bottom Shelf, Chocolate Chips! *Diego: There's a Clue! *Steve: What?, Did Something Happen Out Here I Should Know About? *Tyrone: A Clue! *Tasha: A Clue! *Steve: It's a Clue, Isn't It, Okay Just Wait, I'll Be Right There, Okay Where is That Clue? *Linny: It's Right There! *Steve: No, Hah! *Tuck: It's Right Behind You! *Steve: Huh, Where?, (Crash), Uh, I, I Can't Find It, Do You See It? *Ming-Ming: Right There, Behind You! *Steve: Oh Yeah, It's Right There, You Know, I'd Like to Be Able to Find a Clue, Once, Just Once, Like You. *Kai-Lan: Don't Worry, Steve, Maybe Next Time. *Steve: Yeah, Maybe Next Time, Hey, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebook! *Steve: Note...Book, You Know What, I Left It Over There, Wait Right Here, I'll Be Right Back. *Sportacus: Okay! *Periwinkle: Steve, Steve, Steve, Why'd Steve Leave? *Stephanie: I'm Not Sure. *Periwinkle: I Know He'd Like My Tricks, If I Could Only Show Him. *Steve: Okay, So, What is this Clue? *Miss Spider: A Knob! *Steve: A Knob!, Right, Miss Spider, First an Oval, Then a Line Around Like This, There, a Knob, So, What Was Our First Clue? *Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, and Shimmer: Notebook! *Steve: Right, Our Notebook, and Now Our Second Clue Is, A Knob, So, Who Could Be Blue's Singing Partner With a Notebook, and a Knob? *Oswald: Maybe It's a Friend Who Has a Knob and Holds Our Notebook! *Steve: Yeah, Maybe. *DJ Lance: But, I Think We'd Better Find Our Last Clue, To Figure This Out, Before the Big Music Show. *Muno: Which is Really Soon. *Twist: Let's Go! *Shovel: How Do They Look? *Pail: Mmm. Looks Delicious. *Steve: All Right, So, What Do We Have to Do Next? *Blue: (Barks) *Dan Handerson: Oh, Great Idea, Blue. *Ruby: We Can Look at Our List, To See What We Have to Do Next. *Steve: So, We Had Our Breakfast. *All: Check! *Steve: We Made Our Costumes. *All: Check! *Steve: Our Stage is Ready. *All: Check! *Mr. Salt: The Cookies are Done. *Milli: Mmm, Delicious. *Steve: We Made Our Snacks. *All: Check! *Steve: We Still Have to Play Blue's Clues To Find Out Who Blue's Singing Partner Should Be. *Mr. Grouper: But, We Already Found Two Clues. *Jack: So We're Gettin' Pretty Close. *Steve: We Have Our Song, Ch... *Oobi: Hey, Is There a Check By Our Song? *All: No! *Steve: Nope, No, Hey!, We Still Have to Make Up a Song That We Can Sing in the Big Music Show. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: What, You Have an Idea? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Blue's Always Thinkin, I'll Be Right Back Guys. *Little Bill: Good Luck Making Your Own Song. Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas